


Fuck Me Gently Into The Night

by OasisLake76



Series: Two Gods, a Professor, and the Chosen One [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Ash is like...., Finger Fucking, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Tapu came for some hate sex and got held down and LOVED, and that’s all, its porn y’all, m e n t i o n e d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Tapu Koko comes for some hate sex but Lugia as a different plan.
Relationships: Kapu-Kokeko | Tapu Koko/Lugia
Series: Two Gods, a Professor, and the Chosen One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640011
Kudos: 44





	Fuck Me Gently Into The Night

_ “I-“ _ Tapu Koko cut off with a gasp, body bowing as Lugia rocked his long thick fingers back into him. “I came here for some  _ hate fucking.” _ He snarled, not even able to help but roll his hips down more to cajole Lugia into moving his hand faster. 

Lugia didn’t say anything, just thrusted his four fingers in and curled them the way that had the smaller God arching into his desk more and feet splaying to get some perch. Not like Koko is going to get it, sprawled over Lugia’s office desk. Chest down, both arms held behind his back, and plump gorgeous ass arching into the air and rolling after his fingers. 

“S-say something!” The God snarled through a choke back moan. “Or at least fuck me like you mean it!” 

_ I’m trying! _ Lugia’s mind supplied. He curled and shoved his fingers up more, making sure to increase the pressure on the smaller God's prostate. He didn’t let up until Koko’s left leg did a half kick, half jerk, kind of thing and he started struggling against Lugia’s hold on his arms. He pressed even harder against Koko’s prostate, actually lifting his hips up more off the ground and desk with it.

The human Tapu was now crying out, words messy and jumbled as Lugia continued to massage his sweet spot in the new angle. Pressure against it was making Koko blind with pleasure. “I’m gonn _ -ah! _ ” Koko hips gave another aborted jerk when Lugia lifted his hips off the desk a little more with the four fingers pressed into his tight hole. “I’m gonna  _ cum!” _ Tears pricked Koko’s eyes, easily becoming over-sensitive just by Lugia’s thick warm fingers. 

Just like that, Koko couldn’t even scream. Falling slack soon after as the papers and desk below him get covered in his cum. He couldn’t even move his arms from how jello-like Koko had become. 

Lugia pulled back, taking his fingers out much to Koko’s high needy sob and whine. Koko even tried arching his back and lifting his hips up off the desk when Lugia pulled back even a bit more. Lugia shushed Koko gently, the hand holding both the smallest wrist let go and gently brushed up the spine with slightly hidden familiarity, only to close his much larger hand gently around the Tapu’s neck. 

_ “There we go,” _ Lugia murmured his first set of words after Koko had stormed into his office and dumped himself into Lugia’s lap, angry and unyielding until Lugia had picked him up and slammed him into his desk, “being so  _ good _ for me, so  _ soft _ and  _ wanting.”  _

That was met with another high needy whine, somehow more pleading and embarrassing than the last one. Not like Koko cares, he’s still on cloud nine and the heavy hot hand on his neck wasn’t helping Koko ground back into reality. Not really choking him but putting a bit of pressure to keep his head pressed down at the desk. Koko’s fingers spasmed from where they still held themselves on the wood.

Lugia sat back in his leather chair, taking his time to eye every little detail of Koko who was now completely sprawled over his desk panting like a Houndoom in heat. Koko’s thighs were glistening under his office lights from how much lube Lugia had used, said lube was actually trickling out of Koko’s clenching and unclenching hole. 

“Such a  _ needy _ little thing,” Lugia rumbled, feeling pride that  _ he  _ was the one that can still make Koko this melted and cum so quickly with just four fingers, “I wonder if I should eat you out  _ now _ or wait until I’ve cummed in your slutty little hole.” His fingers that were still coated with lube came back up and gently inserted them a little into Koko’s asshole, stretching the rim by scissoring and making Koko give out loud cry and little whines as his hips tried to rock back without success.

Lugia chuckled, “you like that thought,  _ don’t you?” _ Lugia growled. Getting up from his chair so he can bend over, mindful of where his fingers are, and pressing Koko’s chest more into the desk with his own. His mouth right over the other Gods ear. “Me filling you up with my cum until I’m satisfied and you’re way overstimulated, just like you used to like it, and then I’ll rest you back over my desk and curl my hands around your waist,” the hand that wasn’t slowly pushing deeper into Koko’s hole wrapped around one part of the smallest hip, grip heavy but not bruising, yet at least, “and then I’ll lift this  _ pretty _ little ass up and eat you out. Tasting both my cum, this lube, and just  _ you _ until every last drop of my cum is gone and you feel so empty you’ll  _ beg _ for more. Which I’ll  _ gladly _ give you until you black out from being so overstuffed and stimulated.” 

Lugia jerked his fingers back against Koko’s prostate, making the other cry out and clench around the four fingers as Lugia gave him even more blinding pleasure. “Yeah,” Lugia’s breathes when he pulls his chest back, fingers starting to slowly rock at the hilt,  _ never _ letting up on Koko’s special sweet spot, “I like that idea as well. Make sure you’re  _ overflowing _ with my cum before eating you out and then giving you even  _ more.” _

Koko was in his own world at the moment, built and filled to the brim with pleasure with the way Lugia’s thick fingers dragged and pressed against his sweet spot. He tried whining and speaking when they disappeared again, hips giving minute jerks in hopes Lugia would take mercy and slide them back in until Koko cums a second time or maybe even a  _ third. _ His quite garbled nonsense was met with Lugia gently shushing Koko and his hand that wasn’t, hopefully, spreading more lube onto a condom rubbing up and down his back. Even grabbing and giving a quick message to one of his ass cheeks. 

“Don’t worry,” Lugia rumbled as his arms draped around Koko once more, “I’ve got you, but you need to spread those slick little pretty thighs more me.” 

Koko does just that, an easy trigger because his mind knew what was coming next. When really he didn’t. Lugia soon picked up Koko, the smaller letting out a half grunt half squeal, and to where Koko’s back was pressed against Lugia’s chest and both were now sitting in the chair. One of Koko’s hands were shaking, he reached up to clasp at the nice collar of Lugia’s suit jacket, something the bigger God hadn’t taken off when he force stripped Koko earlier. 

Lugia growled as he held Koko up with one arm and grabbed his aching red cock with the other, the growl turned into an out right snarl when he finally sunk Koko onto his cock.  _ “Fuck yes!” _ He hissed in Kantonian. Lugia couldn’t help but fuck up into Koko, furthering the sinking until Koko was all the way. “Feels so  _ tight _ after all the prep I gave you.” 

Koko’s mouth opened in an ‘o’ gesture and he tried to scramble for more of a stable perch. Lugia guided Koko’s arms until they were gripping the ledge of the desk, leaning forward and showing Lugia in the process of how stuffed his is. 

“So perfect for me,” Lugia crooned, reaching down to a Mechanism on his chair, pressing it and locking the wheels so he doesn’t roll away, “such a  _ needy whore, _ constantly aching for my thick cock to pound into you. Isn’t that right? You think about my cock every second of the day that it’s not in you, pounding into your hole and making you a  _ sloppy slut.” _

Koko couldn’t even form a single syllable other than  _ ‘ah’ _ and  _ ‘oh’ _ , let alone a full sentence. He wouldn’t even know what to say, say yes and let himself open up and become vulnerable once more to Lugia? Or hiss something hurtful and dirty in hopes they’ll go back to hate fucking, because at least when Lugia is pounding into him with hate Tapu Koko could still semi think better then right now. 

Lugia dragged his hands down Koko’s side, feeling the still soft skin marred with little white scars here or there. Guilt ate at him a little because  _ he _ was the one who put those scars on Koko’s human and God form in the first place, back during their final showdown before screeching at each other and Lugia flying off and away for the last time. Lugia couldn’t help himself but bend down and lay a few small kisses against a few scars on Koko’s spine, murmuring  _ “I’m sorry,” _ In Kantonian once more before pulling back and his hands gripping Koko’s hips. 

The bigger God lifted Koko off his cock before bringing the smaller one back down. Soon working up a rhythm that made Koko’s arms shake from where they were white knuckled and bending the ledge of Lugia’s desk. It wasn’t long before Lugia himself cursed, this position wasn’t allowing him to go the speed he needed to make Koko feel him. 

Unlocking the mechanism on his chair, Lugia gently stood up. All the while keeping Koko on his cock, the other God whined when Lugia reached out and gently plucked his hands off the table so he was being held aloft in the air. Koko rolled his hips, a silent plea for Lugia to just fucking move already, but a large hand quickly stopped him. 

Lugia kicked back the chair, watching it slide across the plastic sheet he had on the carpet until getting stuck in the other side. He soon crouched down, feeling the lush carpet move a little on his movement, a little miffed at the desk being that close still but it was fine. It did make it easy for Koko to still hang on while Lugia picked up a more faster pace, fucking into the God deeper than he usually does when they had done in the recent past. 

Koko arched, silently screaming as Lugia’s much thicker cock than his own repeatedly dragged against his prostate. He tried to rock his hips back to meet with Lugia’s rhythm, but the now bruising grip the bigger God had on Koko’s hip stopped him from doing so. “P-please!” He finally shouted his first coherent word since this whole thing started. Koko didn’t even know what he was pleading for, but Lugia seemed to know. he somehow got Koko’s hands to unclench on the rim of the desk again, bending and laying Koko down onto the soft yet slightly scratchy carpet and a bit under his desk which was fine with Koko. 

Especially when Lugia slid right back up his back and pressed his weight down a lot more. Koko should have yelled at the bigger God to at least lay him on the slightly more comfy couch he had in his office. The scathing words Koko had building up in his throat was cut off by the animalistic sound vibrating behind him, Koko turned as much as he could with Lugia hovering over him to see Lugia's eyes glowing in the dim light of the office. The other fangs elongated as he stared down at Koko’s slightly shaking form with such a burning  _ want  _ in them. Lugia shifted around a little, letting go of Koko’s hip and bringing it up to press it onto the carpet besides Koko’s head, his other free hand coming up to poke two fingers at Koko’s lips. Surprisingly gentle until Koko opened his mouth and Lugia shoved them into the hilt of his hand. Koko gagged slightly but Lugia didn’t move his hands until Koko closed his kissed bruised lips around the finger and sucked the first time. Lugia was much gentler afterwards, rocking his fingers back and putting delicious weight against Koko’s tongue to drive the human Tapu even more crazy. 

Lugia soon picked up his speed, the lewd sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room, spit roasting Koko between his cock and fingers. “So good for me.” Lugia rumbled right by his ear. Kissing the shell of it lightly before picking up his pace even more and in the process moving Koko’s hips up a little more for a better angle. 

Koko started to blink tears out of his eyes as Lugia kept on praising him. In that voice that was bordering on his full form instead of Lugia’s husky human voice. It was like a mix of the best of both and it was doing  _ so  _ many things to Koko’s consciousness. Like make him cry as he was getting pounded by Lugia in the best of ways since from a very long time ago. Even their usual hate sex was much more about actively hurting each other than the actual fucking, both leaving with deep marks that bleed, bruised everywhere, and claw marks everywhere they could reach on each other. But now Lugia is being all  _ soft  _ and  _ loving  _ with him, getting Koko in that little subspace he used to love going into when they were still together as actual mates. 

His thighs shook and a particular loud sob around the two thick fingers in his mouth had Lugia shushing him sweetly and taking the fingers out. Koko whines but he shushes him  _ again, _ if Koko wasn’t so deliciously full and so close to cumming again that night he would have knocked a Nature Madness into Lugia’s thick skull. 

“I got you,” Lugia soothed, his hand traveling down at taking Koko’s own ignored cock into his hand, the touch made Koko seize into the hand only for Lugia to push him back up onto his dick, “so good for me, can you spread your legs a little more?” He asked and Koko tried to do just that, another half whine half sob worked its way up when the carpet wouldn’t let him slide his legs out a little more. Koko just wanted to be  _ good  _ for Lugia but he  _ can’t  _ because of the  _ stupid fucking carpet-  _

His thoughts were cut off when Lugia rumbled above him and let go of Koko’s cock so he could grip one of his thighs and spread Koko’s legs a bit farther apart. The new angle allowed his to go deeper into Koko and that forced a Loud moan from the smaller God. 

“Just like that.” Lugia snarled. Lost in his own pleasure as he let go of Koko’s thigh, grasping his cock again and now started fisting in a different rhythm than the one he’s pounding into Koko. “So perfect and  _ good.”  _

Koko let out a scream as he came once more, it surged up and blinded him enough Koko couldn’t warn Lugia. Like he could even do that through his sobs and whines. Lugia worked at his dick, milking it as he continued his fast pace. Teeth latching onto the skin in the right junction of Koko’s neck, never actually breaking the skin but as more so even more of a hold on Koko. The poor Alolan God couldn’t even voice his sobs of pleasure as Lugia was getting sloppy but harder in his thrusts. Close to his own release, so Koko tried to tighten his asshole up. Key word try. But I must have worked because Lugia had slammed into him one more time before holding still. Warm cum coating his insides and Koko felt himself automatically relaxe when he felt Lugia’s knot form as well, keeping all the cum locked inside of Koko until it went down in a couple of minutes. 

Lugia chuckled tiredly above him a minute or two afterwards. The hand that was covered in Koko’s cum wiped it off on the carpet before letting down Koko’s back, scratching and pressing lightly at certain points to get Koko to start purring like a happy Meowth. “So good for me, can’t Wait to lay you back over me desk so I can eat you out.” His voice had dropped an octave or two and that just pushed Koko back under a bit more that he didn’t even really take notice what was going to happen next, to content with just being with Lugia’s slowly softening cock still in his hole and thick knot keeping the cum inside. Lugia smiled softly as Koko’s shoulder hunched down more as his body continued to relax inch by inch, especially with the help of Lugia’s hand rubbing his back and side. 

It took a few minutes for Lugia’s knot to come down, sometimes it was a blessing and a curse much to withers amusement, and Lugia hauled a dazed Koko back out and spread onto the desk. Humming to himself when he pull an ass cheek out to see thick drops of his cum leaking out of Koko’s abuses hole. Without hesitation he leaned forward and swiped his tongue at the droplets, feeling Koko arch in surprise and try to lightly kick Lugia. 

“C-can’t cum again.” Koko slurred into his arm that was reaching out to grip the edge of the desk again. 

Lugia hummed as he rubbed his beard into Koko’s opposite ass cheek that wasn’t getting groped by his hand. “I know,” he rumbled, pleases with the way Koko relaxed once more from the sound, “doesn’t mean I’m not gonna eat you out though.” And just like that he spread both cheeks apart and dove in. Tasting his cum, the lube, and the taste of  _ pure  _ Tapu Koko. 

The Alolan Guardian gasped and clenched down on the tongue, mind going blissfully blank as he was hit once more with pleasure. “F...fuck!” Koko whined as he uncontrollably pulled himself away from the tongue. Feeling to stimulated and tired but he was pulled back because Lugia had let go

Of one of his cheeks and wrapped an arm aroudn his waist. Hoisting Koko’s hips back and off the desk slightly as he continued on with vigor. 

It wasn’t long until Koko actual came  _ another  _ time, mostly dry this time, and slumped more into the desk. He couldn’t even grip anything as Lugia continued to eat him out, he forgot how much the other cums and how  _ thorough _ Lugia can be at times. Weak moans and sobs left Koko’s lips as he weakly scrambled to get away. It’s all just too much for his brain,  _ toomuchtoomuchtoomuch-  _ He was brought out of his spiraling thoughts when Lugia withdrew and but one of his cheeks. Koko had let out an embarrassing squeak that made Lugia chuckle against his skin, purposely rubbing his lumberjack of a beard into his bruised skin to creat beard burn. 

“Oh,” Lugia breathed out, the air tickling Koko’s hole and made it quiver slightly from the feeling, “I forgot how good you taste, Koko.” They were pretty words, nothing more and nothing less. Their not back at the point, no matter how much Lugia want to and how Ash reaches out to both parents. One fuck that didn’t turn to hate sex isn’t going to change anything. But for now, with Koko so sweet and pliant once more before Lugia, he couldn’t help himself but give in to his hearts begging desire into loving the man just once more. 

“If you… don’t,” Koko panted our through his tears, allowing Lugia to pull him off the desk and onto his lap, hissing with disgust as a few papers covered in drying cum tried sticking to him, “if you don’t bring me back to your den, I swear to Father, I will end you.” The threat was weak. Both could plainly see that Koko was no where  _ near  _ able to physically do anything. 

Lugia couldn’t help but chuckle as he shifted Koko around in his lap, ignoring the fact that dry cleaning his ruined suite is going to be a bitch  _ and  _ dealing with the fact that his desk and important papers are covered in come alongside the carpet a little bit under his desk. He helped wipe away Koko’s tears and purred when Koko leaned more into his chest with a happy sigh. “Sounds like a plan.” Lugia rumbled out. 

Koko’s  _ ‘good!’  _ went unsaid when he sniffed in disdain at the gross mess on the desk. Facing scrunching cutely before turning to tuck it into The junction of Lugia’s neck. Both choosing to stay still for a bit longer before moving to throw away the papers and getting as dressed as they can before heading to Lugia’s den back on his own smaller island that was actually very close to the main island for the league.

  
  
  
  



End file.
